Nossos Laços
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Sozinha e grávida, Tenten Mitsashi jamais imaginaria que sua antiga paixão adolescente seria aquele que lhe estenderia a mão. Muito menos que os sentimentos por ele retornariam atrapalhando seu plano de partir assim que seu bebê nascesse. / NejiTen / UA
1. Prévia

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas uso todos eles como me bem quero nas minhas fics. xP**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Essa fic e todas que serão interligadas a ela são a minha homenagem à escritora que adoçou minha vida com suas histórias, a saudosa Penny Jordan.**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Prévia**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Um passo errado mudou sua vida**

— De quem é a aberração que carrega?

— É meu filho, não uma aberração — retrucou ofendida pelo bebê. — Só meu e de mais ninguém.

— Oh, agora mostrou as garras! Não aceitarei outro estorvo — sua mãe disse com um sorriso estranho, quase diabólico, que fez Tenten temer que ela sugerisse acabar com a vida de seu bebê ou dá-lo em adoção, o que jamais faria. — Junte suas tralhas e saia imediatamente da minha casa.

 **E uma ajuda inesperada indicou o caminho**

— Como vai Tenten? Há quanto tempo...

Doze anos de completo e aterrorizante silêncio teve vontade de falar, mas, em seu estado, sua última preocupação seria a rejeição de sua primeira paixão adolescente.

— Oi... — Apertou a alça da mochila, olhando um ponto atrás dele como se estivesse à procura de uma escapatória. De certa forma estava. — Hum... O que faz por aqui?

— Lee me telefonou — ele respondeu. — Você ficará hospedada na minha casa enquanto ele estiver fora do país.

 **Para a vida que sempre desejou**

Observando os Hyuuga, Tenten sentiu seus olhos se umedecerem. Era isso que ocupara seus sonhos durante anos. Uma família unida em volta da mesa, risadas, carinho e amor...

Seus olhos foram para Neji, que lhe sorriu, erguendo a taça para um brinde a distância. Ergueu sua taça em resposta, acariciando seu ventre com a mão livre. Seu bebê se mexeu, levando um sorriso doce aos seus lábios.

— Eu sei meu anjo. Um dia teremos o mesmo... — sua voz falhou embargada. — Eu prometo.

 **Fazendo seu plano de partir ruir**

Apoiando as mãos na grade do berço, Neji observou o rostinho adormecido da bebê.

— Não quero que partam — disse em voz baixa para não acordar a neném. — A minha casa ganhou vida com vocês.

— Já conversamos sobre isso...

Neji pegou suas mãos, levando-as até a altura do coração dele.

Tenten sentiu o próprio coração galopar extasiado quando ele disse emocionado:

— Vocês são o meu mundo. Não me deixe sozinho novamente.

 **Frente ao despertar de sentimentos antigos**

— Nunca imaginei que o senhor "perfeição" se arrependeria de algo — brincou, mas Neji a observou sério em vez de rir como o esperado.

— Me arrependo de várias coisas — deslizou o torso da mão pela face dela até seu queixo, aproximando-se com os olhos fixos em seus lábios —, entre elas, todas as vezes que contive a vontade de te beijar.

Com o coração aos pulos, Tenten segurou o rosto de Neji e inclinou-se para cima, acabando com a distância entre suas bocas.

 **Nossos Laços**

 **O amor nos une de maneiras imprevisíveis!**

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A – Espero que gostem. :)**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas uso todos eles como me bem quero nas minhas fics. xP**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Essa fic e todas que serão interligadas a ela são a minha homenagem à escritora que adoçou minha vida com suas histórias, a saudosa Penny Jordan.**

 **~*S2*~**

A dor era cortante, talvez algo estivesse de fato se rompendo, subindo como uma faca por sua coluna, apertando suas entranhas e dilacerando seu sexo. Seus lábios ressequidos insistiam em se fechar. O gosto acre desceu por sua garganta quando trincou os dentes mordendo com força o lábio inferior para conter um grito.

Todo seu corpo estava tenso, contorcendo-se pelo esforço e dor. Sua mão direita segurava a grade lateral da cama, enquanto a esquerda espremia o pulso de seu acompanhante. Sua única fonte de apoio naquele momento e em outros nos últimos meses.

Em meio a gritos sufocados e extravasados, a respiração acelerada e ao suor empapando seu corpo o escutava incentiva-la: "Mais um pouco"; "Você consegue"; "Força querida".

Ele sempre a incentivava e estava ao seu lado quando mais precisava. Era bom, cuidadoso... Seria um ótimo pai...

Sentindo suas forças no limite, empurrou como indicavam soltando um grito alto no processo. E então outro grito se ergueu, o grito da vida.

Deixou-se cair no colchonete, à respiração normalizando-se enquanto observava a movimentação da médica e das enfermeiras. O suor grudou uma mecha sobre seu olho esquerdo, incomodava, mas não tinha energia e nem vontade de se mexer.

Os fios foram retirados suavemente por dedos quentes. Observou com fascinação os olhos sorridentes do homem que acariciava seu rosto. Mesmo com o cabelo coberto por uma toca, e parecendo cansado por acordar na madrugada e fica ao lado dela por horas, ele era lindo, o primeiro ponto de luz que tivera em sua vida de sombras.

A enfermeira atraiu a atenção dele, que se afastou, indo até a mulher que segurava nos braços um pequeno embrulho.

— Pode segurar sua filha, papai.

Ele não a corrigiu. Sorrindo segurou com cuidado a bebê seguindo as instruções da enfermeira e a levou até ela, abaixando-se para que pudessem olhar juntos a pequena que continuava a gritar.

— Nossa menina tem fôlego — comentou com riso na voz ao ajeitar a bebê junto ao corpo dela, acrescentando com carinho — e é tão linda quanto à mãe.

Em meio ao esgotamento e a dor, sorriu, desejando de todo coração que ele sempre estivesse ao seu lado e de sua filha, que um dia pudesse agradecer toda ajuda e carinho que ele lhe dava. Por mais que ele não a amasse como ela o amava, Neji Hyuuga fora o único homem em sua vida a lhe mostrar o significado de família, o que tornaria difícil o dia em que o deixaria...

~*S2*~

 **N/A – Espero que gostem. :)**


	3. De mais ninguém

**Capítulo 1 – De mais ninguém**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Betado pela minha grande amiga e conselheira Arê-chan (Nyah)/SenseiArê (Spirit e o FFnet)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas uso todos eles como me bem quero nas minhas fics. xP**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Essa História e todas interligadas são minha homenagem à escritora que adoçou minha vida com suas histórias, a saudosa Penny Jordan.**

 **~*S2*~**

A primeira vez que recebeu uma amostra da raiva de sua mãe, Tenten Mitsashi tinha sete anos. Era uma menina magrela, com longas madeixas marrons espremidas até as lágrimas em dois coques alto, feitos todas as manhãs por sua mãe a fim de evitar piolhos. Já naquela época notava que não era amada como os outros três irmãos e tentava, dentro das possibilidades de sua tenra idade, agradá-la e demonstrar que desejava ser aceita por ela.

Do seu ponto de vista – que persistiria nos anos seguintes – era uma filha exemplar. Ajudava nos afazeres de casa, nunca respondia os mais velhos, respeitava todas as regras de comportamento e ordens de seus pais e, por mais que não gostasse em alguns momentos, ajudava nos cuidados de seu irmão seis anos mais novo.

Mas nada satisfazia sua mãe. O desagrado e desaprovação sulcavam o rosto dela toda vez que olhava em sua direção. Por isso, em sua inocência infantil, achou que se maquiar como ela a faria perceber que a amava e queria ser igual a ela. Entretanto, quando sua mãe viu os batons amassados pela força que empregara ao esfrega-los em sua boca, os pós-multicoloridos polvilhados sobre a penteadeira e sentira o cheiro forte do perfume que Tenten esvaziara, sua mão, ossuda na época, virou o rosto da criança com um belo tapa, deixando uma marca vermelha e ardente que podia lembrar perfeitamente agora, vinte anos depois... Talvez por receber outro semelhante naquele momento.

— Eu sabia, no momento em que coloquei os olhos em você, que dali em diante só seria desgosto e vergonha!

Não ergueu o olhar, preferindo manter – por segurança – a face abaixada, sequer procurou aliviar a dor na bochecha. Mas sua passividade ruiu quando ela questionou, agarrando seu braço com a mão inchada.

— De quem é a aberração que carrega?

— É meu filho, não uma aberração! — retrucou ofendida pelo bebê. — E ele é só meu e de mais ninguém! — completou puxando o braço e encarando a mãe com raiva.

Aceitava os insultos e o ódio direcionado a ela, estava acostumada. Mas seu filho seria protegido e amado, decidiu pousando a mão no ventre de cinco meses que a camiseta larga não ocultava como dias antes.

— Oh, agora mostrou as garras — sua mãe disse, com um sorriso estranho, quase diabólico, que fez Tenten temer que ela sugerisse acabar com a vida de seu bebê ou dá-lo em adoção, o que jamais faria. — Não aceitarei outro estorvo! Junte suas tralhas e saia imediatamente da minha casa.

Fechou os olhos com força, respirando fundo para não chorar ou cair em súplicas inúteis, mas ao abri-los não conteve a vontade de voltar-se aos outros quatro membros de sua família. O pai permanecia afundado em sua poltrona com os olhos fixos no televisor; os dois irmãos mais velhos a encaravam com o mesmo ódio e repugnância da mãe; só o caçula a observava com pena, porém sem coragem para ficar ao seu lado e enfrentar a matriarca. Ninguém a ajudaria e isso não a surpreendia.

Em silêncio foi para o quarto que dividia com os irmãos, arrumou as roupas que lhe serviam em uma mochila, pegou seus documentos e uma boneca de pano – que ganhara do pai na infância e transformara em sua confidente – e saiu sem se despedir. Não que alguém esperasse ou desejasse que o fizesse.

Andou algumas quadras, parando em uma lanchonete a poucos metros do antiquário de sua família, lugar em que trabalhava até então, mas duvidava que a mãe a deixasse entrar ali novamente. Pediu um suco de maracujá, sentou em uma mesa do lado de fora e, acariciando a barriga, analisou suas opções. Imaginara que sua família – principalmente sua mãe – não receberia a notícia com alegria, ser expulsa de casa até lhe passara pela cabeça como uma possibilidade, mas tivera esperança de que seu pai e seus irmãos intercedessem por ela, pouca mais tivera.

Respirou fundo com desânimo. Tinha dinheiro na conta poupança, porém pouco para pagar aluguel, contas e tudo que em alguns meses precisaria para o bebê. Havia poucas oportunidades de emprego para grávidas – possivelmente nenhum. O pai de seu bebê deixara claro que, sem um teste de DNA, não daria um tostão para a criança e nem a reconheceria. O faria engolir as acusações quando o bebê nascesse, mas até lá estava sem dinheiro, teto e emprego.

Um preço caro demais que seu bebê pagaria por causa dos pecados dos pais. Pegou o celular no bolso da calça moletom e recorreu às únicas pessoas que podia confiar nas horas difíceis.

— _Bom dia pequena guerreira!_ — Seu tio Maito Gai cumprimentou.

Riu ao ouvir o apelido que o tio e o primo por parte de pai lhe deram. Riso que logo se transformou em choro. Estava sozinha, desesperada por ajuda, estava longe de ser uma guerreira como eles nominavam.

— _O que foi? Está chorando?_

— Mamãe me expulsou de casa, tio... Não tenho pra onde ir... Estou gravida... São tantas coisas que... — Levou a mão aos olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas. — Preciso de ajuda...

Supôs que estava no viva-voz, pois seu tio e seu primo reagiram ao mesmo tempo.

— _Calma pequena!_

— _O tio ficou louco?_ — Lee questionou zangado. _— E os primos não fizeram nada?_

Explicou o que acontecera e a situação em que estava no momento, controlando a vontade de chorar novamente, precisava ser entendida.

— Estou sozinha... Posso ficar um tempo com vocês? — pediu com voz embargada ao fim do relato.

— _Estamos fora do país, participando de diversos eventos, e sem destino fixo._ — Lee soltou para desespero de Tenten — _Mas tenho uma solução. Onde você está? Darei um jeito de te ajudar._

Informou e prometeu esperar. Nem tinha outra opção. Desligou e ficou olhando para a rua a espera de uma esperança no fim do túnel em que entrara. Um pouco de bondade já seria bem vinda.

~*S2*~

O celular vibrou sobre a escrivaninha, obrigando Neji Hyuuga a tirar os olhos do documento que redigia. Sorriu ao ver a foto de seu amigo de infância preencher a tela.

— Oi Lee! Como anda a vida?

— _Comigo tudo bem, cara. Estou nos Estados Unidos, participando de alguns eventos. Farei meu nome brilhar nesse ano! —_ informou empolgado como sempre. _— Mas não te liguei pra falar disso. Preciso da sua ajuda..._

— Jurídica? — Se endireitou em sua poltrona de couro marrom, intrigado com o pedido. Lee não costumava se meter em encrenca, não conseguia imagina-lo em uma situação que precisasse de um advogado.

— _Talvez..._

— O que você fez?

— _Eu? Nada. O problema é com a minha prima Tenten. Lembra-se dela?_

— Lembro...

E como não lembrar? Sorriu nostálgico ao recordar da menina determinada, com penteado da personagem _Pucca_. A garota que seguia Lee e ele nos treinos de boxe e era tão boa na luta quanto os dois. A jovem que lhe pedira um beijo de presente no aniversário de quatorze anos... E ele negara.

A última vez que a viu foi meses após a festa, quando anunciou que conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos em uma renomada escola de direito e para mantê-la gastaria todo seu tempo nos estudos, abandonando com isso as aulas de luta. E então, ela repetiu o pedido...

Limpou a garganta e perguntou preocupado:

— O que aconteceu com ela?

— _Minha tia a expulsou de casa. Ela não tem pra onde ir, nem dinheiro, e está grávida._

Grávida... Seus olhos claros se fixaram em uma grande caixa coberta por um lençol ao lado de uma pequena cômoda branca esquecida no canto do escritório improvisado.

— _O pai e eu só votaremos ao país daqui alguns meses e, mesmo que pudesse buscá-la, um trailer rodando na estrada não é lugar para uma criança nascer. Por isso, por favor, poderia abriga-la por alguns meses? Só até voltarmos. Sei que sua casa é pequena, e que será uma despesa a mais, enviaremos dinheiro para cobrir qualquer incômodo..._

— Não precisam me pagar — disse, cortando a tagarelice do amigo. — E não será um incômodo. Ela pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser.

— _Obrigado cara! Você é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter. O melhor cara, o melhor._

Neji percebeu o choro de emoção tomar a voz de Lee e revirou os olhos. O excesso de sentimentalismo do amigo era exasperante.

— E onde a Tenten está? — perguntou trazendo foco ao amigo.

Anotou o endereço em um bloco de papel ao lado do notebook, despediu-se de Lee, prometendo telefonar assim que estivesse com Tenten, e saiu pegando as chaves do seu Ford Ranger.

~*S2*~

Aquele estava sendo um dia de grandes surpresas. Dentro da esfera de possibilidades que imaginara como consequência da notícia de sua gravidez, que pesara muito nos últimos três meses, aquela sequer passara por sua cabeça, nem mesmo no campo dos sonhos delirantes. Ergueu-se, ajeitando a alça da mochila desajeitadamente, e piscando rápido algumas vezes para apagar a miragem a sua frente. Mas era real e estava andando em sua direção sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Como vai Tenten? Há quanto tempo...

Doze anos de completo e aterrorizante silêncio, teve vontade de falar, mas em seu estado catatônico, sua última preocupação seria a rejeição de sua primeira paixão adolescente.

— Oi... — Apertou a alça da mochila, olhando um ponto atrás dele como se estivesse à procura de uma escapatória. De certa forma estava. — Hum... O que faz por aqui?

— Lee me telefonou. — ele respondeu. O que não a surpreendeu. Deduzira isso no momento em que o viu sair do carro e seus olhares se encontraram, mas tivera uma pequena esperança de que fosse uma coincidência. — Você ficará hospedada na minha casa enquanto ele estiver fora do país.

— Ele disse o motivo? — perguntou esfregando as mãos na alça gasta.

— O suficiente. — os olhos dele foram para sua barriga. Sem a postura quase corcunda que adotara para despistar a família, seu ventre se destacava na camiseta azul com o desenho do Pernalonga rindo do Patolino. — Quer falar com o Lee antes de irmos? — Ele não esperou sua resposta, pegou o celular, selecionou o telefone de Lee e estendeu para ela.

— Eu tenho o número. — informou pegando o próprio celular antes de voltar a sentar para telefonar para o primo. — Lee? O Neji está aqui... — disse olhando para a figura masculina em pé a alguns passos observando os arredores.

— _Que boa notícia! Ele vai cuidar de você e do seu bebê até retornamos._

Respirou fundo, para impedir-se de sufocar na própria humilhação ou gritar de frustração. Solteira, grávida e agora indo morar com o homem que a fizera suplicar por um beijo duas vezes. Nem podia reclamar com o primo, afinal, ele estava ajudando e jamais percebera os sentimentos que ela nutrira pelo Hyuuga. Somente sua boneca – que obviamente não contaria a ninguém – e Neji sabiam.

— Obrigada! — Forçou-se a falar. Estava sem opções para ficar reclamando e recusando as que apareciam. Lee pediu para falar com Neji e Tenten entregou o celular para o Hyuuga, observando-o discretamente.

Ele continuava atraente como recordava. O rosto bonito marcado na testa por uma cicatriz, olhos claros, quase translúcidos, a boca fina curvada em um sorriso divino. A camisa polo cinza com caimento perfeito em seu corpo atlético, a calça jeans marcando a curva da bunda que na juventude Tenten denominara como sexy. Continuava a ser. O cabelo castanho permanecia longo, quase na altura da cintura, e brilhante, convidando ao toque.

Era adulta agora, e estava claramente grávida de outro homem, mas cada um dos desejos que permeavam seus sonhos de adolescente voltaram diante da versão madura do Hyuuga. Devia ser crime ser atraente, ter uma boca convidativa e uma bunda implorando para ser apalpada.

— Tenten, está passando mal? Ouvi você fazer um barulho estranho.

— Não! Só estava... — _"Comendo você com os olhos."_ , ela ergueu o olhar da curva magnânima para fixa-lo no olhar de preocupação de Neji — Pensando nos meus problemas.

Ele assentiu devagar observando seu rosto com tanta atenção que parecia querer ler sua mente, desnudá-la e penetrar sem misericórdia. Com o rosto quente com a direção que sua mente tomava, quando deveria trabalhar em formas de resolver a confusão em que sua vida transformara-se, culpou os hormônios da gravides, ergueu-se e marchou em direção ao enorme carro preto estacionado em frente à lanchonete.

— Sua casa fica longe? — Ela perguntou, tentando focar em outra coisa.

— Alguns minutos daqui.

Ele colocou a mão em suas costas fazendo Tenten arrepiar-se dos pés à cabeça, e apressar o passo para manter distância do toque masculino. Mas ao chegar ao carro de quatro portas e caçamba percebeu que precisaria de ajuda.

— O piso é alto... — comentou nervosa voltando-se e dando de cara com o peito de Neji.

Pousando as mãos nos ombros dela, Neji notou a confusão no rosto da Mitsashi quando ela o encarou com seus belos olhos castanhos.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — afirmou acariciando com o polegar a pele acima da gola da camiseta que ela usava.

Tenten perguntou-se o quão bem as coisas ficariam se revelasse que há minutos atrás desejara agarrar a bunda dele como uma adolescente... E ainda queria muito fazer isso. Decidiu que era diplomático, e seguro, mudar o rumo da conversa e de seus pensamentos.

— O piso do carro é alto. Não sei como subir nessa coisa sem amassar minha barriga.

— Você deve apoiar o pé ali — apontou para um piso fino na lateral da porta — e pegar impulso segurando aqui.

Tenten fez como indicado, atrapalhada com o volume que protegia. Neji deu a volta e subiu sem a menor dificuldade, colocando o cinto e pedindo que fizesse o mesmo antes de colocar o carro em movimento. Assim que ela ajustou o cinto, ele mexeu no GPS do carro e logo a voz mecânica instruía o caminho para a casa dele.

— Hmm, está de quantos meses?

— Acho que cinco.

— Não sabe ao certo? — Neji franziu o cenho.

— Estive ocupada pensando em formas de contar aos meus pais para analisar o calendário — Tenten respondeu seca. Não era culpa dele as burrices que cometera e as consequências dela, mas era frustrante ver ele novamente naquela situação.

— Não está fazendo o pré-natal?

— Se eu saísse para ir ao médico todo mês minha família desconfiaria. — respondeu incomodada. Ela quisera fazer, mas a primeira vez que pedira sua mãe a enchera de pergunta e o medo fora maior que a prudência e sinceridade.

— Agora não precisa se preocupar com isso. — ele disse gentil. — Tem algum médico de confiança?

— Não costumo ir a hospitais para ter um. Só sei que estou gravida porque fiz o teste de farmácia e porque, obviamente, minha barriga não para de crescer — disse recordando que por um tempo torceu para estar enganada, mas os sinais tornaram-se evidentes com o passar dos meses.

— O hospital que frequento tem ótimos médicos, posso marcar um horário para você.

Ela o encarou, surpresa com a sugestão. Ele estava levando o pedido de Lee a sério demais.

— Pelo seu carro imagino que esse lugar é caro.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Pense no bebê — Neji aconselhou. — Meu plano de saúde pode cobrir tudo.

— Tem certeza? Se for pelo que o Lee pediu, não é necessário que se incomode — advertiu não desejando ser um incomodo maior do que já era. — Conseguirei um lugar barato por conta própria.

— Quero ajuda-la porque me importo com você. Somos amigos.

— Não nos vemos é nem nos falamos a mais de dez anos.

— Nunca me esqueci de você e nem deixei de considerá-la uma amiga. — falou. Tenten olhou o perfil dele em busca de um sinal de que pensava no último encontro deles, mas Neji sempre fora difícil de decifrar, permanecendo concentrado a sua frente, a serenidade na voz ao oferecer sua ajuda e amizade. — Aceite, pelo menos enquanto morarmos juntos.

Tenten foi tomada por sensações agradáveis, o calor se estendendo por seu peito, levando lágrimas aos seus olhos. Ter alguém se importando com ela naquele momento era precioso.

— Aceitarei. — disse com um sorriso emocionado e agradecido. — Obrigada!

— Não perguntei ao Lee por achar indelicado. Aconteceu algo com o pai da criança? — Neji perguntou minutos depois.

— Ele pulou fora.

— Sem chance de voltarem?

— Sem chance.

— Ele tem deveres para com a criança — Neji indicou concentrado na estrada.

— Olha, não quero entrar em detalhes agora, mas ele não quer reconhecer esses deveres. — Tenten contou, acariciando de leve seu ventre, transmitindo conforto e amor ao seu bebê. — Depois que o bebê nascer resolverei isso, mas, por enquanto, esse bebê é só meu.

Neji assentiu, mesmo que sua testa franzida denunciasse o desagrado com a declaração. Ele ficaria muito mais desgostoso com ela quando descobrisse em que condições ela engravidara. Mas não se preocuparia com isso por enquanto, decidiu deslizando os dedos pelo pequeno volume. Aceitaria a ajuda dele e cuidaria de seu bebê, depois pensaria no que fazer com relação ao pai de seu filho.

~*S2*~

A casa de Neji ficava em um bairro de classe média, arborizado, jardins na maioria bem cuidados e com casas que lembravam de bonecas. No caminho Tenten visualizara um parque familiar, com crianças correndo e brincando com os aparelhos colocados especialmente para elas, escorregadores, caixas de areia, entre outros. Era um bairro perfeito para criar uma família, o que estava longe de combinar com a visão que tinha de Neji.

Ela nunca questionara o primo à respeito do Hyuuga, mas sabia que continuava solteiro, por isso presumira que vivesse em um apartamento frio e solitário como o dono. Mas o bairro e a pequena casa de fachada creme e telhado de lajotas estavam longe de corresponder às suas expectativas. Parecia à casa perfeita para um comercial de margarina, só faltava o casal e as crianças felizes no quintal.

Ele estacionou dentro da garagem, construída do lado da casa e com acesso ao imóvel, fechando a porta com o controle enquanto descia e dava a volta para abrir o lado dela. Distraída olhando para as ferramentas dispostas ordenadamente em uma das paredes, Tenten errou o lugar de pisar e cairia no chão se ele não a segurasse contra o peito.

— Obrigada — repetiu envergonhada a palavra que adotara desde que o reencontrara. — Pode me colocar no chão.

— Você está muito leve — ele comentou ainda envolvendo-a nos braços, os olhos claros presos nos dela e o rosto perigosamente perto.

— Sou magra...

— Esta grávida, deveria pesar um pouco mais.

— Por acaso tem experiência em carregar grávidas?

Percebeu um olhar estranho dele, mas foi rápido.

— Não. Mas tenho certeza que está magra demais para seu estado. Seu rosto também está abatido, pensei que fosse pelo ocorrido, mas agora tenho minhas dúvidas. — Neji comentou, examinando o rosto dela com atenção. — Esta se alimentando bem?

— Vai bancar meu pai agora? — Tenten perguntou com riso na voz, pois não estava zangada, achava fofa a preocupação excessiva dele. — Advirto que ele não se importaria com meu peso. Então, por favor, pode me colocar no chão?

— Não queria estressá-la. — Ele o fez parecendo verdadeiramente sem graça.

— Não estressou — esclareceu seguindo-o para dentro da residência.

Por dentro a casa era ainda mais perfeitinha, e descobriu isso conforme Neji mostrava os cômodos. Sala com um sofá para quatro pessoas e duas poltronas, mesinha de centro madeira, estante com livros de direito, cds, dvds, todos organizados em seus lugares, televisor de tela plana, aparelhos eletrônicos e quatro porta retratos da família, não havia nada fora do lugar ou sujo. A pequena cozinha seguia o exemplo de arrumação e limpeza com seus móveis brancos. Lavanderia simples e prática. Só havia dois quartos na casa, um pequeno transformado em escritório e o quarto principal, maior e com banheiro individual.

— Você ficará aqui. — Neji indicou quando passou pela porta do quarto principal.

— Aqui? — Olhou para a cama de casal e depois para ele, agradecendo mentalmente sua pele morena ocultar qualquer possível marca que a quentura em seu rosto deixaria. — Esse quarto é o seu, não é?

— Ficarei no escritório.

— Lá não tem cama. E suas roupas... — Apontou para o enorme guarda roupa branco embutido na cama.

— Tenho colchão inflável e levarei algumas roupas. — Antes que Tenten mostrasse resistência, Neji justificou sua decisão. — Você precisa dormir em um lugar adequado.

Tenten aceitou, sorrindo agradecida. Neji fazia mais por ela do que seus próprios pais, não fazia ideia de como retribuiria, mas um dia, demorasse o tempo que fosse, conseguiria fazê-lo.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A – Espero que gostem. :)**

 **Big beijos e Boas Festas!**


End file.
